


A private dance

by Solistair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solistair/pseuds/Solistair
Summary: Another warm up piece, Iavi/Ia and Aymeric again. Slightly NSFW!





	

Lately he had trouble focusing.

  
The majority of his duties had already been completed and at calm times such as these he'd be leaning back on his chair enjoying a hot beverage or rest on the couch in his room, but no. Sitting in his chair was what he was doing already, sure, but there was no relaxing involved at all. Checked documents and empty ink pots, broken feather pens and a soon burnt out candle, these were the objects in front of him.

  
At times like these, the lord commander was usually resting, but here he was. Sitting on his chair. Thinking. There was, however, a small problem with this situation. What he was thinking of was not related to his work or what was happening outside their gates. Yes, the lord commander had a problem; a certain miqo'te's tail.

  
The past few weeks he had been off his game when it came to speaking with the Warrior of Light. There had still only been one time where they had been alone but that one time had proven to be enough to create a major new distraction. It was foolish, really, he kept saying to himself, often sighing and scratching his forehead.

  
Still deep in thought, the lord commander left his seat and then his room. It wasn't a matter he could casually discuss with anyone- oh, but there was one person, wasn't there. Lucia.

  
Aymeric walked lightly through the wide hallway, eyes soon sticking to the door that belonged to the owner of that tail. He sighed deeply, again, passing it and knocking on the door beside it. His first hand, Lucia, opened the door wide awake. "Lord Commander?"  
  


Lucia was casually clad and didn't at all seem bothered by her commander's visit. "I have something I need to discuss with you."

  
"Of course," she nodded.

  
While Lucia calmly sat back down on the couch, papers around her seat making her previous actions obvious, Aymeric paced a bit back and forth. He raised his thumb to his lip, thinking. Lucia watched the commander, her proud friend, walk around a bit like a looney before sitting down in front of her. Aymeric leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you know about miqo'te tails?"

  
Lucia couldn't believe what she was hearing, to emphasize this her lips parted in shock. "I- excuse me?"

  
"Miqo'te. Tails." He repeated, having heard it out loud made it sound so much more stupid.

  
She put her papers back on the table and turned her full focus to her friend. "May I ask what this is about?"

  
After a silent moment Aymeric slowly began to explain, in his own quite uncertain words, how his mind had come to get stuck on miqo'te tails. The mention of the Warrior of Light at the end of this widened Lucia's eyes. "Wait!" she stopped him with a raised hand, attempting to grasp the situation. In the end there was only one obvious conclusion. "Are you saying you feel attraction towards the Warrior of Light?"

  
Aymeric, now fully leaned back in his seat, nodded. A surprise to both her and himself. "Ridiculous," he shook his head, "truly ridiculous."

  
"I don't think you should let her know," she tried.

  
He looked up at her, confused. He wasn't certain what to say but then again there was no need to as she continued talking. At first she smiled then explained that the worried looking face he just had was proof enough that he should tell her. The lord commander was a very proud, very sought after, man. He was young for his position but was very trusted and skilled, this along with his wealth and position in the society was enough to send a hundred admirers his way. He had never had time for this, though, which was why he was so bothered by what was going on in his head now. Lucia saw this clearly. They had known eachother for many years now and to him, she had become one of the few people he could fully trust.

  
She offered him a drink and they talked about his problems as well as the problems they had in common: the documents sent to the both of them, the issues of the city, neighbouring countries, etc. When it came to work there were always more discussions to be had. Soon the drinks blurred the subjects together and they decided to call it a night. After thanking his friend, he bid her good night.

  
While his mind felt numb and sight was beginning to blur he managed to walk straight without much problem. Maybe having drinks with officials so often and so much was a good thing, he thought to himself. He was about to turn when he saw the door to his study open. Not much, just a bit, but he never left the door open. Walking closer he could see a weak light, a lit candle in the dark room.

  
"-pid know-it-all."

  
He frowned, sure he heard a voice coming out of the room. There was a small thud after that. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it as he took a step into the room.

  
On the table where he was certain he had put his documents there were now two bottles; one looking black and one looking transparent, suggesting one of these bottles had been emptied. Am I seeing things now? Suddenly a pair of ears popped up from under the table. His body instinctively readied for a fight, his numb mind suddenly focused sharp. But when he met the eyes of the Warrior of Light, his body relaxed.

  
Surprised, he asked: "What are you doing here?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
She sat up on the chair now, his chair, and as he walked a bit closer he noticed her eyes were a bit clouded. "Are you okay?" he asked, finding himself worried about her. Then, remembering the bottles, they suddenly popped back into sight and he frowned. "Have you been drinking?!" Goodness, what was he to say to the rest, having gotten their young warrior drunk. But, it wasn't his doing. He shook his head, correcting himself: "Why have you been drinking?"

  
She grinned, leaning forward on the table. A purring sound accompanied a sly smile. Iavi put her foot on the chair and got up on the table, sitting down on it with both legs bent under her to the side. A fairly comfortable position for someone as small and flexible as her.

  
Aymeric followed the cat's movements, much too late realizing that she had only an oversized shirt to cover her chest, leaving her legs completely bare. He turned his head, respectfully, and cleared his throat. "Goodness!"  
"Oh don't be so shy, commander," she smiled and flicked her tail before placing it in her lap. "I've seen you staring."

  
Now he was certain someone had put him up to this, drugged him, created an illusion? The Warrior of Light could not, no, she was certainly _not_ this lewd.

  
But… he couldn't look away.

  
The dark room was only lit up by a candle on his table. And there she was, sitting half naked on his work table, tan skin illuminated by golden light. Her hair looked black in in the dark, the tail in her lap a fiery auburn. He took a step forward, jaw clenching. He became very aware of his pants, move so than ever before. Her head tipped to the side and her she moved her tail off her lap, his eyes following it, entranced. If it was an illusion, some drunken sight, why not take advantage of it?

  
Two more steps.

  
_One_ more step.

  
She bit her lip as he stopped in front of the table. He placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it towards her hip, her catching breath tightening his grip. "Iavi," he breathed, resting his hand on her hip, tasting her name.

  
She suddenly moved up on her knees, arms resting on her side. "The commander must be wanting more than that."

  
He swallowed, finding the situation a bit too dreamy to fully grasp it. Her plump lips were parted, upper row of teeth donned with adorable fangs, her bright green eyes- it was more than he could take in at this moment. Aymeric needingly pushed his lips on hers, a sharp intake of breath as she squealed in surprise. He placed his hands on her sides, pushing her closer, biting her lower lip, pleased as her hands wrapped around his neck.

  
His arms brought her closer to him, in a swift movement he lift the small female who wrapped her legs around him, never allowed her lips to escape. With a thud he had her pinned to the wall and her rocking hips increasing his need for every second.

  
"M-more-" she mumbled between kisses. Every sound she made was intoxicating. Aymeric took over her mouth with greed, violently claiming her tongue and lips. The moans in her throat just spurred him on further, each sound ringing the right bells. More, she had said, and by the gods how he wanted to give her just that.

  
He reluctantly let go of the trembling miqo'te to pull his shirt over his head and throw on the ground. Then he went back to the door to close it.

  
The closing door made a loud _DUN_ sound, surprising him, jerking him back.

  
He lift his head, eyes wide opened, looking around the room.

  
"What is..." It took a moment for him to realize where he was: his study. He had dozed off late at night and the loud sound that had awoken him was the metal candle holder hitting the ground.

  
Aymeric was alone in the room. A dream? His eyes still wide in surprise, eyebrows raised in confusion. Yes, he had dreamt this whole scenario up.

  
He swore under his breath, refusing to believe this whole situation. He, the lord commander, had just had what seemed to be the beginning of a very wet dream.


End file.
